Universal Allies
is the sixteenth episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga and the sixty-third overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on November 12, 1997. Its original American airdate was January 22, 2005. Summary Nuova Shenron's attempt at destroying Omega Shenron has shattered, along with his own body, after Omega destroyed him from the inside-out and reclaimed the Four-Star Dragon Ball, regaining his full power. With both Goku and Vegeta drained of power and no longer able to perform the Fusion Dance, or even become Super Saiyan 4, all hope seems lost. Growing bored with Goku and Vegeta's bickering, Omega unleashes a Negative Karma Ball, intending to destroy the entire Earth with it. Goku steps in and holds it at bay with all his might. While struggling against the negative energy, Goku comes to understand that the Earth has suffered far too much for too long because he and his friends abused the power of the Dragon Balls. Goku pleads for the strength to defeat Omega and, in return, he and his friends will survive from now on without using them. The negative energy proves to be too much for Goku to handle and eventually explodes, leaving a city-sized crater in the Earth. Everyone assumes that Goku was killed in the blast and mourn his apparent death. Omega Shenron then creates a massive aura of negative energy, proclaiming that once he's finished with Earth, he will go on to destroy the entire universe. Realizing that he's fighting a losing battle, Vegeta immediately orders Trunks, Gohan and Goten to get everyone as far away from Earth as possible while he holds off Omega for as long as he can, and to continue the fight in his stead. Trunks, Gohan and Goten get their families far away, only to say goodbye to them and return to aid Vegeta in his last stand, which, expectedly, is to no avail. Just as Omega is about to kill Vegeta, he notices something in the crater; Goku is alive, having undergone a mysterious change, and building up the last hope of the universe: the Universal Spirit Bomb. Since Goku used all of Earth's remaining energy to make the Spirit Bomb, he knows it is not going to be enough to destroy Omega Shenron, so he contacts King Kai in the Other World and asks him to inform everyone in the universe of Earth's plight and tell them to give Goku their energy. Goku successfully obtains all of the energy he needs, and after thanking everyone in the universe for their help, he throws the Spirit Bomb at Omega, who is hit head-on and completely destroyed. With all the Shadow Dragons finally defeated, the Dragon Balls return to normal. As everyone rushes to Goku's side, all of a sudden, the original Shenron appears before everyone - without being summoned... Major Events *Goku saves the Earth by stopping the Negative Karma Ball. *Omega Shenron begins to spread his Negative Energy over Earth, causing widespread death and destruction. *Goku kills Omega Shenron with the Universal Spirit Bomb. *Shenron appears without being summoned. Battles *Goku and Vegeta vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Super Saiyan), Goten (Super Saiyan) and Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Goku (Goku's Change) vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) Appearances Characters Locations *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai **Grand Kai's Planet *Namek *Imecka *Monmaasu *Gelbo *Pital *Earth **Unnamed City **Central City ***King Castle Objects *Tail *Halo *Crystal Ball *Dragon Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Shadow Dragon *Goku's Change Trivia *Strangely, when Goku is coming out of the crater with the Universal Spirit Bomb, some humans are shown raising their hands for it already, despite the fact that Goku had not sent out the request yet, and none of the regular Earthlings knew what a Spirit Bomb was. *During the shot of Gohan and Majuub watching Omega Shenron preparing his Negative Karma Ball, Gohan's appearance is identical to his Ultimate Form from when he fought Super Buu in the Fusion Saga. *This episode includes the first appearance of the original Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. *This is also the final time where Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta transform into Super Saiyans. *There is a scene in the Other World where the South Kai is training various warriors, including Chapuchai, Froug, Maraikoh, Mijorin and Torbie. This is rather odd, as most of the aforementioned characters are not from the South Area (Chapuchai being from the East Area, Maraikoh being from the West Area and Mijorin being from the North Area.) However, it is possible that these fighters have either abandoned their area to join the South, or that the Kais have merely mellowed towards each other over the years. *On the original Japanese broadcast, it featured a sneak preview of The New Dr. Slump (1997-1999; 74 episodes) right after the preview of the next episode. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 63 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 63 (BDGT) pt-br:A milagrosa vitória! Goku pede ajuda à galáxia fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 63 it:Goku salva l'universo pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 63: Losy się odwróciły, cud zwycięstwa!! Gokū uratował wszechświat Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Shadow Dragon Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT